yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus side events
The side events are some optional quests available on completion of the main part of Story Mode in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus. Lockdown Accessible by the Final Chapter of the Story Mode. If the player decides to visit the prison in New Domino City then, instead of finding the Chief as usual, they instead encounter a Guard Robot which has placed the facility under lockdown. By request of the Chief, the player will have to beat it in a duel in order to lift the lockdown, after which the prison will become available, with all its occupants available to duel and the player gets "D.D. Assailant". A Strange Noise Accessible by the 6th Chapter of the Story mode. Klaus notes a strange sound coming from the third story of the apartment and asks the player to investigate. Upon reaching the third story, Lenny forbids the player from advancing until he is beaten in a duel. When the player bests him, they travel into the room to find that the sound is coming from Larry's laughter while he is dueling Lug. The both of them agree to be quiet after the player talks to them. On returning to Klaus, he awards the player the DWE-CG engine. Spirit World There is a locked door at the Fountain Plaza, which leads to the Spirit World. It is unlocked after the player defeats teams on PCs, and talking to each of the NPCs that present them with the PC's problems. * At Yusei's garage, after talking to Bruno, the PC can be used to duel Team 5D's; Yusei, Jack and Crow. * At the stadium, after talking to Lazar, the PC can be used to duel the Team New World; Jakob, Lester and Primo. * At the fake shop, where the player was scammed, after talking to Kuroe, the PC can be used to duel Team Satisfaction; Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kalin. Inside the door at the fountain, there is a maze to the Duel Monsters Spirit World and note with instructions on how to pass it. At the Spirit World, Torunka gives the player the card "Dimensional Prison". Both Torunka and Regulus can be dueled here. By defeating Torunka, the player is able to randomly change the appearance of their face. Two chests are also present containing the Missing Ring Duel Disk and depending on the player's gender the stuffed collar uniform or sailor uniform. Showing Misaki a Lion Misaki wants to see a lion. By enrolling her as the player's Tag Partner, she can be taken to the Spirit World (see above). Misaki will see the lion Regulus, who the player must duel. After doing so, Misaki gives the player the card "Naturia Barkion", regardless of whether they win or lose. Hidden Feelings Mina requests that the player brings along someone good with technology for her request. By enrolling Misaki as the player's Tag Partner and bringing her to Mina, she and Mina travel into the Sector Security Building while the player stays behind. Misaki then asks the player to bring her parts for J-ACK-A. The player finds these at the Satellite fake shop, and brings them to her. Misaki then goes back to the Sector Security Building and finishes what she was working on - the recovery of the Jack Atlas robot. Mina thanks the player for their effort and rewards them with the Lambda Duel Runner frame, while the fake Jack becomes available for Turbo Duels. The reason why Mina wants this is because she thought she could be with Jack forever since it's a fake replica of him. This event becomes available after the player completes the "Showing Misaki a Lion" event. Finding Sergio On returning to the mine, Siegel will note the presence of a "ghost" in the mine. The player enters the mine to find that Sergio is still alive, though he has lost his memory. The player returns to the hideout in Satisfaction Town to inform Nico and West about this, and the three head off to see him. However, Sergio's memory isn't restored until the player finds a locket at the part of the mine where he had the accident. After doing so, Sergio returns to Satisfaction Town and becomes available for dueling. This event cannot be triggered if Toru is the player's tag partner. Returning Home After returning Sergio to Satisfaction Town, Toru wants to head home. By enrolling him as the player's Tag Partner and bringing him to Satisfaction Town, the event triggers, where Nico and West challenge the player and Toru to a Tag Duel for old time's sake. Afterwards, Nico and West become available for Tag Duel, and the player receives Cards of Consonance. Repairing a Ghost In the route where the fake store is there is a Ghost Duelbot. If the player is tagged with Misaki or Yusei, he/she will repair the Ghost. It will thank the player and award the Duel Phantom Duel Runner frame, along with becoming available for Turbo Duels in Satellite. An Errand Trudge asks the player's assistance in giving a deck to a duel-bot in front of the facility. Fashion Design Having been unable to get a proper job, Jack Atlas decides to try being a fashion designer. Depending on the player's gender, the clothing given and people he wants the player to show it to will differ: *Male - Jack gives him the King Replica Model wardrobe item and wants him to show it to men in overalls. *Female - Jack gives her the Witch's Dress wardrobe item and wants her to show it to women in dresses. After showing the outfit to all the possible NPCs available, the player returns to Jack to report that none of them wish to order his newly-designed outfit. Jack is not pleased, but rewards the player with the DWE-X engine for their effort and clothing. Coffee Coupons (on the final chapter) Stephanie is worrying about the cafe running low on business, and asks the player to help her distribute 4 coupons for their famous Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee. Because the coffee is expensive, she wants the coupons to be distributed to rich-looking men in suits and office ladies. On completing the request, she rewards the player the Waiter/Waitress costume, depending on the player's gender. A Real Knight Gill Randsborg has heard that Sherry LeBlanc claims to be a knight, but is not certain that she is a true knight, and wishes to duel her. When the player brings him to Sherry, Sherry mentions that she only participates in Turbo Duels. Because Randsborg has no Duel Runner, the player takes his place. On victory, Randsborg rewards the player with the Golden Shield Disk. The Ciphers Blister and Bolt have made up some ciphers, but are arguing over whose is more difficult. They give the ciphers to the player, stating that the answers to these ciphers have a card hidden if the player investigates it. The answers to each cipher are as follows: *Bolt's Cipher - The table at the cafe with only one chair *Blister's Cipher - The sign at Ramon's Diner After solving the two ciphers, regardless of whose cipher is said to be more difficult, Blister and Bolt give the player one last cipher, the answer to which is the upturned cart in the mine. Aside from the cards found during the event, no other rewards are given. True Love After the player makes Angie their Tag Partner and exits Bootleg, they are stopped by Graton and Morrison, her former two boyfriends from the past 2 games. They challenge the player and Angie to a Tag Duel. After they win, Angie tells them that her true boyfriend is waiting at the underground Duel Arena. Graton and Morrison decide to find and beat him, and Angie goes after them, worried for Nelson's safety. The player and Angie find that Nelson is safe and sound, having beaten Graton and Morrison while getting them to promise not to stalk Angie any more. Nelson notes that the player protected Angie, and rewards them with Hardened Armed Dragon as a token of gratitude. Looking for Crow Lilie wishes to see Crow again, and the player must make Crow their Tag Partner and talk to Lilie again. Crow engages Lilie in a Duel like they used to do. Afterwards, the player is returned to the Stadium, and Crow awards them with Blackwing Armor Master. Marriage Plans Seria has decided that it's about time she finds a husband, and asks the player to help her find suitors by getting male Tag Partners and showing them to her. After the player shows 5 different candidates, which are all rejected, Seria notes that finding an ideal husband is a lot harder than she thought, and decides to find one herself. She awards "Drill Warrior" as a token of thanks. Regardless of gender, she jokingly suggests that she has fallen in love with the player. Dexter's Assignment At the Fountain Plaza, Dexter says that he would like to see a particular card. After the player shows him this card, Dexter will reward the player with a card and now want to see a different card. Each time, he is shown the card he wants to see the player is awarded with another card. * By showing him "Dark Grepher", the player receives "D.D. Warrior Lady". -Available from Bolt's Cipher * By showing him "Revived King Ha Des", the player receives "Creature Swap". -Available from CSOC * By showing him "Speed Spell - Enemy Controller", the player receives "D.D. Crow".-Available from 2nd Acceleration Pack * By showing him "Dimensional Prison", the player receives "Swift Scarecrow". -Available from Torunka from the Spirit World Side Event or from Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor * By showing him "Speed Spell - Deceased Synchron", the player receives "Synchron Explorer". -Available on the Duel Simulator by collecting a card from Battle Royale (Highway) on Very Hard or in Normal using the DWE-CG Engine.